Conventionally, a frozen pasta produced by boiling a dried pasta and cooling it, followed by freezing has been generally provided. In a process for producing such a conventional frozen pasta, a pasta is boiled and then usually cooled with water. In this case, during cooling, the pasta often loses its flavor. In particular, this phenomenon was significantly observed in a frozen pasta requiring sufficient cooling. For this reason, when a conventional frozen pasta was thawed and eaten, it was inferior to a freshly boiled pasta in the original flavor of the pasta.
To further improve the flavor of a pasta, for example, a process for producing a flavored pasta, which includes mixing a ground starch product, a starch, an emulsifier, a gelatinizing agent, a flavoring composition and soft water, extruding and forming the mixture into a pasta, and bringing the pasta into contact with an aqueous calcium solution, followed by drying, is proposed (Patent Literature 1).
However, even in the pasta produced by the process of Patent Literature 1, since a flavoring composition is kneaded in pasta dough, a frozen pasta produced by using such pasta inevitably loses the original flavor of the pasta during cooling with water. Therefore, when the frozen pasta thus produced is thawed and eaten, the frozen pasta is inferior to freshly boiled pasta in the original flavor of the pasta, and actually, a satisfactory pasta could not be obtained.